


The Knight's Sister

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Incest, Wedding, can't tag to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Catelyn Tully is married to Jaime Lannister, but finds herself much more infatuated with his sister.





	

Catelyn Tully met her husband-to be for the first time just after her fourteenth nameday and found herself completely unimpressed by the supposedly vallant soon-to-be Ser Jaime Lannister.

However, his sister was rather different. 

Cersei Lannister was tall and fair with hair the color of gold and piercing green eyes that seemed to pierce through the small Tully girl.

Two years passed until Catelyn met those eyes again. Robert’s Rebellion  rose and failed and took both leaders in its midst and King Rhaegar, First of His Name, took the throne. Life didn’t change much for Catelyn Tully. She was still to be Jaime Lannister’s wife, though now it was a matter of days, not years.

Just a few moons after her sixteenth nameday she found herself reciting her marriage vows in the sept at Casterly Rock and Jaime was wrapping a lion’s cloak round her shoulders. And yet, throughout the entire ceremony it was only his sister’s eyes that held her attention.

She danced that night with her new husband as was the custom, but found herself with eyes for only her new goodsister.

Cersei, who’d been watching the Tully girl all night, finally approached her. She truly was an exquisite creature, she found. Her dark red hair fell in soft ringlets which only helped to illuminate her stunning blue eyes. Her brother had indeed found a good wife, though he’d done nothing to truly earn it. 

“Catelyn Tully, is it?” She approached her quietly but deliberately. The Riverlands girl turned around, blushed and promptly looked down at her feet. “Well, I suppose it would be Catelyn Lannister now.”

She nodded. “Yes, I suppose it would.”

Cersei glanced her up and down. Perhaps it was cruel of her to steal her own brother’s wife on their wedding night, but she knew he wouldn’t mind . . . too much.

“Come with me.” She said, extending her hand to the Tully girl.

“My lady, shouldn’t I stay for the festivities? It is my own wedding.” Catelyn reasoned, to which Cersei was quick to contradict.

“You won’t be missed. Come.” Cersei began walking away and she had no choice. 

The Lannister girl led her through three doors and down two hallways into a small back room, with a single torch burning in one corner. 

Cersei glanced around before turning her eyes back to Catelyn. “This is where my brother and I would go when . . ah, we would want to be alone.”

She looked around just as Cersei had done before looking at the Lannister. She didn’t know what Cersei wanted with her, and she didn’t know why she’d brought her  _ here _ of all places. She should be getting back to her wedding . . .

Cersei continued to study her as a maester may study a book and Catelyn felt eerily like a book.

“Catelyn Tully Lannister, would you like to kiss me?”

Cat’s heart stopped beating.

“My lady?”

Cersei half-smiled. “No need for such formalities. We’re sisters now, you and I.”

Catelyn struggled for what to say next. “Cersei . . . what you’re asking.”

“Hush, now, little dove,” she said, pressing a finger to Cat’s pink lips. “You’re overthinking this.” And without any hesitation her lips were pressing down on hers.

Her goodsister’s lips were soft but firm against hers and Catelyn found herself swooning. Cersei’s hands were pressed against her hip and the small of her back, pulling the little riverlands girl even closer. Her kissing got more desperate, more needy, so much so that she even surprised herself. But Cersei was the dominant power here, and she knew it.

“I believe that’s quite enough for now, goodsister.” Cersei smiled, pulling away from the girl.

Catelyn was left speechless. “My lady,” then, remembering herself, “Cersei, but-”

The Lannister girl simply smiled. “I’ll send for you when I need you again.”

“Cersei-”

“Hush now, goodsister. You’d best get back to your wedding festivities before anyone realizes you’re gone.”

Catelyn made her way back to the hall in a daze.


End file.
